Kissed by the Baddest Bidder
by taytay3
Summary: Ally works at Miami's first world-famous hotel & casino, but is it really just another casino? She finds out that there is an auction that goes on every day in the casino. But that's not even the beginning of it, she soon finds herself being sold at the black market and when one interesting man makes a bid for her, well let's just say it became the worst first impression ever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hello beautiful people so this is my NEWEST story:) I also want to give half credit to my friend Joyel (joyjoy242) because she is also collaborating on this piece of work. So basically this is like a duo story in which were both working together to make it the BEST STORY EVER, so this is only the prologue so that means if we get a good amount of reviews on this chapter, we'll continue to write some more so make sure to review! So this is going to be a bit short but it will give you a taste on what's to come...**

**Disclaimer: Joyel and I will probably never own Austin and Ally, so we only own the plot:)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Kissed by the Baddest Bidder

Ally's POV

"Ally have you started on room 231 on the second floor? You know how Mr. Kunchi gets ticked off if his rooms aren't clean." I sighed and wiped a bead of sweat off my forehead. I've been working so hard today...

"Yeah I know. I mean all this for some silly party?" I said to my best friend Lacey.

She started to fold a towel, adding it to the stack. "It's not just _some _party it's the biggest party of the year and it's being held here at the Grand Central Hotel!" She boasted excitedly. Today we were having to work extra hard in the hotel. Lots of famous and important people from around the world are coming here for a party hosted by the famous Asher Smaw.

So in order for him to boost my paycheck I have to work double time, tonight as waitress and a maid.

Yay... note the sarcasm.

"I really don't want to go." I said throwing some cases into the washing machine. Lacey rolled her eyes at me, "Come on Ally you're going to meet so many famous people there maybe you'' get the break you've always wanted!" She cheered. "Lace, I'm never going to become famous. Look at me! I'm a maid for crying out loud."

She patted my back, "All good things come to those who wait." And with that she picked up the stack of towels and exited the wash room. I sighed and sat down in a chair, head cupped between the palms of my hands. Why did I even decided to work here, it's not that I hate my job but it just feels like I'm going to be stuck here forever and forever is a _really_ long time.

But since I'm working for minimum wage, and I can barely afford my apartment as it is, I'm forcing myself to work here no matter what. As Lacey said 'all good things come to those who wait'. I got up and pulled my hair back into a ponytail as I dusted off my maid's outfit, which wasn't entirely too comfortable.

I walked out of the room and went down the hall, suddenly Cassidy my boss and her posse of friends Kayla and Kylie appeared, "Ally, be a dear and clean all the rooms on the first floor. Make sure every bed is made, every dust and piece of dirt is picked up and removed, oh and scrub down the toilets real well. I heard some kid had an _accident _last night in one of the bathrooms." She said feigning sympathy.

I chuckled in annoyance, "B-But Cassidy, I have a shift tonight at the party, plus I've cleaned almost every room on the second floor with Lacey today! I don't think I'll have time to go change into my waitress outfit and do the shift tonight."

She bit her lip in hesitation, "Awe poor Ally Dawson, well you're going to have to do the first floor tonight either way. So looks like I'm going to have to take your shift at the party! That way you can get all your work done."

My jaw dropped.

She was totally playing me into her game.

"But Mr. Kunchi assigned me that task." I spoke through gritted teeth. "And I'm your boss since Mr. Kunchi is busy. Look Ally it is my job to keep all the maids in balance and if you don't do your job like the rest of us, I can get Mr. Kunchi to fire you anytime I want." She said flashing me a devious smile.

Kayla nodded, "She's right Dawson we all know you need this job."

Kylie flipped her hair and patted my head like I was some puppy, "But don't worry. We'll let you clean the bathrooms all day tomorrow sound good?" She said and laughed. Cassidy pursed her lips, "Come on girls I need to get ready for the party tonight."

And with that they all sashayed away.

I groaned and leaned against the wall.

Could this day get any worse?

* * *

** A/N- So what do you think huh? Good? Bad? Make sure to leave a review and tell us what you think!:)**

**-Tay and Joy:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey guys thanks for all the wonderful review in the last chapter hopefully we get even more for this extremely long chapter, it's almost 4,000 words so I think you'll enjoy it:)**

**Anyways ON WITH THE STORY!:)**

**Disclaimer: Joyel and I will never own Austin and Ally... unfortunately:(**

* * *

Kissed by the Baddest Bidder

Ally's POV

I was now working on the last room on the first floor. I carefully hauled my cart of cleaning supplies into the room and began my work. Grabbing my cleaning spray I started to spray the mirror and the counter down, then I swept and mopped the floor.

_I'm almost done..._

I checked my wrist watch and it was exactly 7:45, only fifteen more minutes until the party. I had plenty of time to finish this room and quickly rush to the locker rooms to get dressed for the shift tonight.

Grabbing the vacuum out of the supply closet in the hallway I hauled it into the room. I began vacuuming every inch of the dirty floor, it took a lot of arm strength to hold onto the massive contraption of a vacuum cleaner but I managed to hold it up as long as I could.

Soon I was done with vacuuming and all I had left was to take off the bed sheets and clean the balcony glass doors.

Sighing I took off every bed sheet. I lazily folded it and dumped them in a laundry basket.

As soon as I was done with that task I grabbed my cleaning spray and cleaned the balcony doors.

I opened them and stepped outside.

I began cleaning the outside of the balcony doors until I heard classy music playing from the floor below. Now you may think _why the heck is there a balcony on the first floor of a casino? _But honestly it's only there because this casino was designed differently to apply to it's constant needs.

The floor below me is called the main floor which is mostly held for festivities, parties, and in the morning; breakfast.

From hearing the fancy music down below I was suddenly intrigued to see what was going on.

I left my cleaning spray on the ground and walked over to the edge of the balcony. I looked over the ledge and saw that there were lights and a red a carpet leading up the stairs to the entrance. It looked like we were holding one of the Grammy Awards shows here at the casino!

Limo's were lined up and down the left side of the street.

Women with elegant dresses stepped out of the white shiny limo with their suitors or date's to the party.

Suddenly three men with snazzy tux on caught my eye as they all stepped out of the limo together.

I laughed to myself.

Of course the epic trio of rich, famous, and significant people would show up at an event like this.

First there was Asher Smaw; the host for tonight's main event.

He's played an actor in tons of movie's but he's not all that good of a person. From what I've seen in the tabloids he's a a serial sweet talker, he's slept with more than then girls and he doesn't mind flaunting about how hot he is. But it's not like I can deny it, he's extremely attractive for a twenty-five year old.

Second on the list in Hunter Jones; the cold hearted multimillionaire narcissist, as everyone calls him.

You could throw all the prettiest women at him and what do you get in return?

_Nothing._

Every women has practically begged for his attention yet he doesn't give it to him but I don't sit around wondering why.

Hunter is so selfish that he thinks the world revolves around him, he thinks he's above everyone and no one deserves his undivided attention. He's very quiet and discreet about his background and has basically refused any interview or autobiography on his life. It's not that he's a self involved person it's just that he cares more about himself than others... yeah I know that sounded more selfish than I thought. Some say he's the most heartless person you'll ever meet, but he's famous for composition's which, I guess, makes him a big deal in the world.

So I guess I can tell why he's so freaking cold all the time.

But yet he's still highly respected by all those who knew him.

And the third member out of the trio is the one and only Austin Moon; the so called angelic artist.

The media just can't get enough of this talented, multidisciplinary artist and high fashioned model. His name is everywhere you go, his artwork is everywhere you go as well. He's just that good I guess. But to me he's the most normal famous person out of the trio. He's always nice and sweet and caring to others so I don't blame the media for calling him the 'angelic artist' because just from seeing him you can't help but think he's angel.

I've never seen his artwork before but Lacy told me it's the best piece of art you'll ever see in your entire life.

Guess I'll just have to see it to believe it huh?

But he's pretty young for an artist, he's only twenty-four. He started art at a young age, probably around the age of sixteen?

Suddenly a bunch of paparazzi popped out of nowhere and camera lights flashed every. The trio were surrounded by flashings lights and people that were calling out their names repeatedly but they all ignored it; all except Asher Smaw of course.

He was smiling and winking at the camera's while Hunter and Austin tried to walk away from the crowd of paparazzi.

Honestly I didn't know how they were all friends. Asher's an actor, Hunter's a composer, and Austin's an artist. They're all complete opposites and yet they still decide to be buddies. Such a crazy world we're living in...

Drawing my attention away from what was happening on the floor beneath me I went back to finishing the balcony doors. After that I stepped back inside, took a whole new set of sheets and placed them on the bed, then I grabbed my cleaning supply cart and exited the room before locking the door.

I hauled the cart into the elevator and pressed the button to the main floor. I waited patiently for a few seconds and the elevator stopped. It dinged and the doors opened, I pushed my cart towards the laundry room but suddenly got caught up in all the paparazzi.

"W-Wait...hey I'm to get through here!" I yelled, but they all ignored me.

I was just simply another face in the crowd and they had the nerve to push me over! The paparazzi pushed me left and right with the cart until I finally managed to get out of the chaotic crowd.

I blew a strand of hair that found its way to the front of my face.

Those paparazzi people really get on my nerves, that is like the fourth time I've been caught up in one of those stupid crowds!

Huffing I pushed my cart to the laundry room, in there I found Lacey folding laundry. "You're done already?! And I thought you said you didn't really want to go that party tonight..." She gave me a sly smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't but then Cassidy was going to take my shift at the coolest party ever, I wasn't just going to quit that easily Lace." I pushed my cart into the corner of the room, a heavy sigh erupted from my mouth and I sat down on the chair. I glanced at the clock on the wall that read that it was 7:53. I only had a couple minutes to get to the locker room and get dressed for the party.

"Well you might wanna hurry because you shift starts at eight and if you don't show up Cassidy is definitely a shoe in for your shift tonight." Lacey said with a frown. Suddenly the washing machine screeched which made us both jump a little.

"What do you mean?" I asked as she pulled some sheets out of the dryer. She casually sat down and started to fold them. "I was eavesdropping on Cassidy earlier in the locker rooms and I found out she talked to Mr. Kunchi into giving her your shift unless you're finished with the first floor!"

My eyes widened.

So she was truly after my shift in the first place! That evil witch!

"Ally don't just stand there! Get going!" She ushered me out of the laundry room and slammed the door right in my face. I laughed and rushed to the locker room. I entered and quickly walked to my locker opening it. I pulled out my outfit. Of course Mr. Kunchi would pick some outfit that was nowhere near the word modesty. Rushing into an empty bathroom by the lockers, I got in a stall and stripped down to my bra and panties.

Sighing I pulled on the black dress pants and the red sleeveless V-neck blouse that showed more cleavage then necessary. I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail and attached the plastic name tag to the left side of my blouse. Grabbing my make up bag I opened it and grabbed some mascara applying some lightly to my eyelashes. I dabbed on some blush and a bit of red lipstick before walking out if the bathroom. I shoved the bag in my locker, slipped on some ballet flats, and ran out of the locker room.

But as soon as I opened it I heard a loud groan and a thump.

I forced my eyes shut...

_Please don't be anyone important, please don't let it be anyone important!_

I closed the door slowly and looked down at the floor to realize that it was Asher Smaw.

_...Wait Asher Smaw!?_

"Well that kind of hurt..." He whined while rubbing his forehead. I hurriedly helped him off the floor. "I'm so sorry Mr. Smaw!" I apologized. He chuckled and smirked at me, "Please call me Asher and it's fine what's your name?" He asked.

"All-"

Suddenly Cassidy's giggling drew my attention away from Asher.

She was walking towards the party room, my eyes widened,"Oh no."

I left Asher and raced through the crowd of people and paparazzi. The flashing of lights blinded my sight and I nearly tripped over someone. I soon found the party room that Cassidy was heading into and I dashed past her without her noticing. I found myself surrounded by gorgeous designer dresses and the smell of gourmet food made by the finest chef's in all of Miami.

"Hey Ally!"

I cocked my head to the left to see that Emily, my other friend, was holding a tray of six glasses of red wine in her left hand, I guess she's catering for the night as well. She came up to me with a bright smile on her face, Emily was the optimistic and positive type which made us complete opposites and in some ways quite similar.

"Ally I'm so glad you could make it to this catering thing! I don't think I could have handled Cassidy on my own!"

"Well it took a lot of work but I'm here, not that Cassidy's going to be too excited about that." I said with a chuckle. Elegant music flowed through the air filling my ears. Women laughed and men talked about money and their expensive yachts, I started to wonder is this all they talk about at parties like this?

"Who cares about what Cassidy is thinking, hopefully we both don't run into her tonight but besides that you have to cater like right now." Emily pulled me over to a nearby bar and sat down the tray full of glasses with red wine in them. The glasses looked so expensive and classy, I've never seen anything like it before.

"Ally snap out of it we have a lot of work to do tonight!" Emily said while handing me a tray, she put five glasses of red wine on my tray. "See that table over there by that painting of a grapefruit?"

I looked past a couple of tables and found the one near the painting.

Emily then handed me the heavy tray of red wine.

"Go over to them and offer then some wine and don't say it so depressingly, be cheery and happy-go-lucky!"

I grimaced, "Emily that's not my-"

She stopped me and pushed me into the main area of tables. The sound of people getting louder seemed resonate through the whole room. Pushing back the fact that I might trip and red wine might stain a perfectly good designer dress I built up at least a little bit of confidence and strode over to the table.

I flashed my bet smile at the small group of five people, at the table was Hunter Jones, Anna Patricks, Lana Patrello, James Garner, and...no way not him again. Asher Smaw looked up at me, a smirk suddenly graced his pink lips and I pretended to not know him.

"Hello um would you guys like a glass of red wine?" I asked politely but could feel Asher's intense star, I felt like I was nude, literally.

Anna smiled gracefully, "Yes I would love some what about you James?"

James nodded and I carefully have him a glass as well as Anna. "Thank you so much and make sure you come back with more, Hunter tends to drink a lot when he thinks we don't notice." She added. James snickered but bit back some laughter. Hunter glanced at her and rolled his eyes clearly not up for an argument.

I nodded and turned around but a hand grabbed my arm.

"You forgot to tell me your name miss." Asher said while standing up.

His crystal blue eyes pierced into my own as if he was searching for something. "Mr. Smaw I must get back to catering..." I turned back but Asher grabbed my tray sitting it on the table. Lana gasped, "Asher what do you think you're doing!?" She seethed.

He simply ignored her and grabbed my hand leading me to the dance floor.

His hands reached around my waist as he whispered in my ear, "I thought I told you to call me Asher."

I shivered at the close contact. My hands snaked their way around his neck and he smirked, "I'm sorry then?" I said, meaning to sound general instead of making it a question.

"What's your name?" He asked as we slowly swayed back and forth to the music.

"Ally Dawson."

His fingers found their way up to my ponytail and he delicately played with the ends of it. "What a beautiful name Ally."

I blushed. Did Asher Smaw really call my name beautiful? I mean there's nothing to it just put an A, two L's, and a Y and it just spells Ally, see nothing special about it. As I danced with Asher a familiar face was glaring at me, someone I wished I wasn't here tonight.

"Ally Dawson?!" Cassidy screeched. She was holding a tray, and her face was red as a cherry. In fact it was so red that I thought her head would pop off!

"I've gotta go." I said running off the dance floor, leaving a dumbstruck Asher behind. I looked behind me to see Cassidy sitting down her tray, she was rushing through the crowd. "Ally Dawson you better stop right there!" She yelled chasing after me. I ran as fast as my feet could take me, I dashed through the crowd of people not knowing a single thing about where I was going, yet I couldn't stop running. I was so afraid Cassidy would catch me and make up some bogus lie to get me fired.

And trust me I could most definitely not get fired from this job.

Suddenly I found a back door behind a cloak of red curtains, oddly I have never seen this door before but if it meant getting away from Cassidy it was worth the risk. I quickly opened the door and shut it. I then found myself in a dimly lit hallway, it kind of gave me the creeps the way the lights were flickering on and off like in some horror movie.

I ran down the narrow corridor, I knew I was lost but there at least had to be some way out of here.

At the end of the hallway I saw a split. If I took the right end of the hallway I could possibly find a door leading to the main entrance of the casino. On the other hand the left end of the hallway could lead to some unknown place which I could be trapped in...

Yup, definitely the right.

Running to the end of the long stretched corridor, I turned the corner and suddenly my bod came in contact with something hard. A loud sound of glass breaking resonated through the air, I stumbled back but managed to stay balanced.

"Ouch." I groaned.

Suddenly two men were right in front of me, their face was red and it was pretty clear that they were angry. "Damn girl! You broke the vase!" The man with with a bit of stubble on his chin yelled. I looked down to see a now chattered vase in pieces. "I'm so sorry!" I said fearfully. Oh my gosh what if they're going to kill me for this? Anxiety started to build up in my chest.

"Yeah you're going to be sorry! That vase was over one million dollars!" The other man with a beard snapped at me. The man with stubble on his chin snapped his fingers, "Don't worry Marcus I have the perfect way for this beauty to pay us back."

I sighed in relief.

"How then?" Marcus asked.

The man with stubble stepped over the broke remains of the glass circles me, he observed me closely. I awkwardly hugged myself feeling even more self conscious than before.

"We're going to sell her at the auction!" He chimed happily.

"Wait what!?" I yelled. Marcus smiled and grabbed me, "Come on the auction is about to start." They dragged me to the left wing of the hallway, I pulled back trying to resist. But suddenly my hands were cuffed, they pushed the door open and the sound of people talking filled my ears.

"Diego we got a little prize."

A man turned around he was wearing a mask that was purple and gold yet he was wearing a tux.

_What is this place? Where the heck am I?_

Diego grabbed my chin looking at my face, he smirked, "I don't know if Mr. Smaw likes the idea of women being sold at the auction."

Marcus chuckled, "Come in make an exception this little brat broke our original prize to sell at the auction!"

Diego checked his clipboard and clicked his tongue, "Okay fine but Mr. Smaw has an issue with it you guys are in big trouble."

_Wait... Asher's here? Maybe he can help me get out of this!_

"Okay come on goldilocks." The man with stubble said pushing me away from Diego. We were now behind a set of curtains, "Smile for the crowd and make sure to have perfect posture were not here to sell a loser."

The curtains slowly pulled away and I gulped.

Was I really being sold at a black market that shouldn't even exist in a casino!?

Soon a bright light flashed on me making my eyes squint. Whistles were heard from the crowd and a few gasps were heard as well. They were acting like I was some extinct animal, I looked at the audience of men and realized that they were all wearing mask.

Well that just made things worse... I was going to be sold to someone in a mask. Chances of me getting a handsome bidder with my luck would be possibly be a zero out of a hundred.

Marcus patted my head and cleared his throat, "Here boys we have an exquisite item up for the market. She's beautiful and you can do whatever you want with her! Isn't that great?!" He slapped my ass and I jumped at the feeling. Some men in the crowd whistled and some laughed.

_This is vulgar..._

I felt so embarrassed.

"Okay boys so let's start off with something nice and slow how about one million?"

A man in a yellow mask raised his hand. Marcus pointed at him, "I hear one million for the pretty little lady!"

"Two million!"

"Three million! No five million!"

Random voices sprung through the air as if they were battling each other.

So badly did I want to run, but honestly there was no way I could pay for the broken vase any other way. Suddenly a man with a red mask stood up, a small smirk gracing his lips. "I bid her for ten million!"

Marcus smirked as people all around the room gasped.

"I hear ten million going once! Going twice! Sold to the man with bright blinding blonde hair!"

I looked at the man as he walked onto the stage, "Enough flattering Marcus, I already have the check now hand me the girl." He spoke confidently. Marcus pushed me at the strange man and he handed him the check. Marcus and the stubbled chin man greedily exchanged glances and ran off the behind the stage with the check.

The man observed me carefully and rubbed his chin, "I like her Asher she'll make a great pet."

I then realized that there were two other man behind him, they all took off their masks and my jaw dropped. It was in fact Hunter, Asher, and unexpectedly Austin Moon!

I glanced at Austin, "W-Wait...pet?!" I screeched. Asher smiled, "I agree she's quite lovely."

Hunter rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, "This is ridiculous and demeaning towards women Austin." He said confronting him. Austin looked at him with bitter emotion, "Don't be jealous Jones."

Hunter scoffed and Austin led me off the stage, we all went behind the curtains where Diego was still checking off things on his clipboard. "Oh well that was awfully quick but I don't blame you guys she is some hot eye candy." Diego winked at me and I looked at the ground feeling my cheeks turn hot.

"She's mine Diego back off." Austin snapped angrily, leaving Asher and Hunter we went out the back door.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He chuckled and winked at me, "Back to my place of course remember I can do anything I want with you."

My hands started to get sweaty as I imagined all the awful things he could do to me.

Lord help me now.

* * *

**A/N- Hey guys this is second chapter I hope you like it! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I got in the last chapter, I hope we can get even more this time so make sure to review if you want this to continue!:)**

**-Taylor and Joy**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey guys so I hope you guys will like this chapter, I made right off the tip of my head as I went along with the story so sorry if it's a bit unpolished or rushed. It's about 2,644 words long so enjoy...take your time reading it because it'll probably be a while before my next update for this story:) But anyways in your review I want you to also tell me if you think this story is going to be just as good Clarity? (Only for all those who have read it and if you have not read it go check it out!) Thanks guys and enjoy the chappy;)**

**Credit To: Joyel and Me:)**

* * *

Kissed by the Baddest Bidder

Ally's POV

I awkwardly sat in my seat, my arms were across my chest and my legs were crossed. Austin and I were in a white limousine, you know the ones with the fancy wine glasses, comfy seats, shiny windows, and relaxing music? Yeah that's the one.

As fancy as this was, I was not enjoying it one bit.

I felt as if I was being watched, I casually glanced at Austin to find him staring at me.

Anger welled up inside me, "Do you mind not staring at me?" I snapped. He raised an eyebrow at me and looked away as if nothing happened. He sat his arms in his lap and looked out the window, his thoughts seeming to busy him at the moment.

"You're a very feisty one aren't you." He spoke.

I looked at him, his eyes still fixed on the window. "Oh really? And what do you know about me?"

"I know almost everything."

I snorted and rolled my eyes at his statement, "Yeah right."

"So you're questioning my knowledge?" He asked.

"No I'm just saying you don't know me, and that- that this whole thing is wrong!" I yelled. He cocked his head towards me, a devious yet mesmerizing look playing in his eyes. A smirk came upon his pink lips and that's all I saw before I found myself being pinned down to the seat, Austin was on top of me holding down my arms.

"H-Hey get off of me!" I yelled.

"Why do you think the auction is wrong?" He questioned.

"Because it's human trafficking! Selling girls as...as slaves!" I snapped angrily. I tried to kick him off but his legs were keeping mine in their place and it seemed that I was going to be stuck here for awhile longer.

Suddenly he chuckled, "Oh so you think this is trafficking? How innocent."

"It _is _trafficking!"

His hand graced my cheek softly, "So why haven't you called the cops? The FBI? Why haven't you felt the need to run, you can hop out of this car anytime you'd like and yet you're still here. So what's your deal huh? Do you not want to leave me already?" He smirked at me and I glared.

"I would run b-but-"

"_But _nothing." He interrupted.

"Can you stop interrupting me!?" I barked at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know we had specific dialogue."

"Look _Austin_, I don't want to be here. I barely know you!" I said.

"So you're saying if you knew me you'd become my slave? Hm you naughty girl." He clicked his tongue and I gaped at him in complete shock. He was trying to put words into my mouth, that little trickster.

"I hate you." I seethed.

"What lies." He leaned in slowly. The smell of mint and lavender sent me on a high that I couldn't get off of, the smell of his body was intoxicating me. Our lips were almost there, we were definitely in kissing distance.

"Sir we're here!" The chauffeur suddenly spoke up.

Austin looked at me with a smirk on his lips, "Well, I guess I can wait...for now."

I laid there in shock, the smell of mint and lavender drifted away and my senses finally came back to me. He got off me and opened the door, an arm extended out for me and I took it while stepping out of the limo.

"So do we have the right place?" Austin asked looking around.

This place felt very familiar for some reason, "Why the heck are you asking me this?"

"Well because you should know, this is your apartment building after all."

My jaw dropped, "How do you know what neighborhood I live in!?" I yelled in anger. This guy was getting on all sorts of my nerves today and this was the last straw. I've heard of invasion of privacy before but this was getting down right insane and over the top, what if he's a stalker?

Oh my god...I've been bought by insane stalker!

"Hello? Anyone there?"

Austin was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Beside the fact that you were zoning out; Hunter told me where you lived."

My palms started to feel clammy, "Hunter knows where I live too!?" I screamed.

"Yeah so does Ash but I don't know how." He casually shoved his hands in his pockets and walked toward the small apartment buildings. I stomped up to him and crossed my arms over my chest angrily. This was exceeding my limit of invasion of privacy and frankly he didn't seem to care at the moment, how ignorant is this guy.

He's an artist, he should know when someone's annoyed.

"So this is where you commoner's live?" He asked.

I blinked back my shock..._did he just call me some commoner?_

"For your information this is the best apartment buildings in Miami!" I yelled.

He chuckled, "You mean the only apartments on this side of town? Come on, the desert has more color than this place." He said walking up to the sidewalk, I followed him and grabbed his shoulder. "This is _not _some commoner's place Austin and that's rude, not everyone can be some famous artist." I snapped.

His eyes soften, but his smirk was still showing.

"And apparently they can't get a degree either." He said with ease.

I gritted my teeth and glared at him, "You're so cold."

"And the temperature right now is warm, so basically you're not making any sense."

"You k-know w-what I mean!" I stuttered. He stepped closer to me and grabbed my waist pulling me to his body, "For someone I have just met you sure can throw a fit when you want to."

I blushed and looked away, "You don't have to get so close."

He held me tighter, "I have a feeling you like it that way." The smell of mint and lavender intoxicated me once again but I found the strength to pull away from his somewhat delicious scent. He chuckled and walked past me, "Trying to resist me huh? Well you shouldn't cause it only gets harder sweetheart."

My fist clenched in anger.

How egotistical is this guy going to get!?

He honestly thinks I'm trying to resist him? It isn't hard to resist him at all!...Except the fact that he smells like mint and lavender and I love mint and the lavender just sends me over edge, or the fact-

_Ally stop it!_

I decided to listen to my conscious.

I huffed and walked towards my apartment door, Austin looked all over the place seeming to be intrigued by the new world of the so called _commoner's._ God he is truly the worst person you will ever meet, that's just cruelty towards the unfortunate.

Suddenly he squatted down and observed the plant beside my apartment door.

"Hm, what is this plant?" He asked.

I cocked my eyebrow, what an unusual question.

"It's sunflower..." I said weirdly. Had he never seen a sunflower before?

_Poor child, he must have had an isolated childhood._

"Ahh," he picked up the flower, "So this is what a commoner's flower looks like."

The small sad smile I had dropped and I frowned at his mean humor. "You're mean." I snapped.

He stood up and dropped the flower in the pot, "You guys should really get some Queen Anne's Lace, it would make the place a lot more prettier. Oh and maybe you guys should add a pool, an activity center, or maybe a gym...depends on the price-"

"I'm sorry but if you have a complaint take it somewhere else."

I grabbed my spare keys from underneath the doormat and opened the door. Austin pushed past me and stepped inside, "Oh sure...please do come in." I muttered sarcastically. I walked inside and closed the door behind me, as soon as I looked in front of me Austin was gone.

"Austin?" I yelled.

Yet still no answer.

I shoved my keys in my pocket and walked into the kitchen entrance to find Austin searching through my pantry. Anger welled up inside of me as I found him rummaging through my items of food, "Austin what the hell do you think you're doing to my pantry!?" I yelled.

I swear, he is the most dysfunctional star I have ever met.

"I don't know what I'm doing in here all I see is commoner's food." He said.

I growled and my hand clenched into a fist, "It is not commoner's food!" I yelled.

He suddenly pulled out a bag of coffee powder, he observed it thoroughly.

"This looks really good...what is it?" He questioned.

"It's coffee...?"

He looked at me still confused.

I sighed, "You know? The coffee that you just pour water in a cup and dump the coffee powder in?" The confused look still hung on his features, heck he even looked more confused than before. Oh this was just sad, what had fame done to him?

I groaned trying to put it in a way he would understand.

"Austin...it's _commoner's_ coffee." I bluntly stated.

He suddenly smiled, "Oh well you could've just said that."

"You're hopeless." I said laying my keys on the kitchen counter.

"Make me some coffee." He ordered.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Excuse me but I am not your maid."

I walked away but he suddenly grabbed my pulling me closer to him. I was hit with his intoxicating smell of mint and lavender for the third time today and boy was it getting better with each passing moment.

"A-Austin-"

He put a finger to my lip, "Shush little bambi."

My eyes widened in horror.

_Did this man just call me little bambi!?_

"That's not my name Austin-"

"From now on it is, plus bambi suits you." He said with a smile.

"No it doesn't!" I yelled at him. He led suddenly pinned me against my refrigerator door, "You're being a bad girl today, you can't just speak back to your master like that, pets do not talk or bark to their owner like that." He snapped.

"But deer don't bark and-"

"Bambi is a pet name for you, get used to it." He smirked. Suddenly he leaned closer and began to softly whisper in my ear, "Rule number one, never disobey your master got it?" He grabbed my hair and tugged on it slightly.

"Yes sir." I answered quickly.

_This man is insane..._

"Good." He let go of my hair and grabbed the spare keys.

The scent of mint and lavender left me once again and I cursed under my breath, the smell of his body was sending me on personal high. I couldn't stand it, it was becoming some kind of freaky obsession and that was the last thing I needed Austin laughing at me about.

"Wait what are you doing with my keys?" I asked.

"I'm going to put it under the mat and then we are going to leave."

"...I thought we were going to stay here though?" I snapped. I had no freaking clue we were going back to the casino! Now I have to go back and see Cassidy and the twins and then Mr. Kunchi...oh no Mr. Kunchi's going to kill me for leaving my shift! Emily's going to be so pissed that she had to work with Cassidy all alone!

Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"You want us to stay here alone? My my bambi you're very greedy for me." He purred in my ear. A shiver went down my spine and I quickly got out of his grasp, "Okay first of all; no and I can't go back to the casino my boss will see me and then I'll get fired!" I grabbed a piece of my hair and started to chew on it viciously.

"I would never let my pet get fired from it's job!" He said proudly.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "I'm not an animal Austin..." I muttered. He suddenly grabbed a piece of paper, rolled it up, and slapped me on the head with it. My jaw dropped in shock and I glared at him, "Ow that kind of hurt Austin!" I yelled at him.

"Don't sass me bambi." He said sternly.

_Wow he's taking this whole pet thing too seriously..._

"B-But my n-names A-All-" He slapped my head with the rolled up paper once again.

"Austin!" I growled.

"I wouldn't have to hit you if you'd stop complaining..." He spoke softly.

I was just about to open my mouth when I decided to close it instead, I didn't want Austin hitting me with that rolled up newspaper anymore it was kind of starting to hurt me and hopefully he didn't have newspapers in his hotel room.

"Wait before I we go do I need to pack?" I asked.

I covered my head before he could whack me again but he never did.

"No, we can go shopping tomorrow morning and then we'll go to the park so you can have fun." He said with a bright smile. My face dropped and I glared at him, "I'm not a dog..."

He looked down at me and glared through gritted teeth, "Bambi..." He growled warningly.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry..." I said quickly afraid of the newspaper.

"Good girl." He patted my head.

_This was embarrassing..._

Suddenly his phone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

As soon as he pressed answer a loud voice barked at him, "Sorry, it's my friend Lance."

He put the phone to his ear, "Y-Yes?" He stuttered nervously.

I stood there listening to the loud voice yell at him in obvious anger.

Each time the person yelled Austin cringed from the tone which I found a bit funny.

"Okay...yes I understand...look we'll talk about this when I get to the penthouse...yeah...okay bye." He pressed the end button and leaned against the counter shaking his head. "Jackass..." He muttered angrily before shoving his phone in his pocket.

"What was that about?" I asked.

He looked up at me and smiled, "Nothing everything's fine."

He looked tense but I let it go realizing that he wasn't in the mood for an argument. "I guess we can leave then?" I said while walking towards the door, but suddenly Austin pulled me back.

"Don't forget the coffee." He said handing me the bag of ground coffee.

"Why can't you carry it yourself?" I snapped.

He looked at me and smirked.

"Don't get sassy with me bambi or I'll have to punish you." He winked at me before walking out of the apartment. An unexpected blush crept up to my cheeks, why the heck was this happening to me over some silly comment. The thought of me being his property sickens me to be honest!

_Haha you really are a bad liar..._

I rolled my eyes at my bogus thought.

"Bambi? What are you doing?" Austin asked coming back in the room.

"I'm sorry I was just-"

Suddenly he grabbed me and holstered me up on his shoulder.

"A-Austin put me down!" I yelled hitting on his back.

He slapped my back and he carried me out of the apartment while closing the door, "Don't want you running away now do we?" He carried me down the sidewalk. People started to look at us and I blushed from embarrassment, how horrible is life going to get for me from here on out?

* * *

**A/N- Hey guys I hope you liked this funny chapter, I kind of thought it was amusing lol:) But ANYWAYS you guys are such amazing reviewers I haven't had that many reviews like that since Clarity started!:) So thank you so much from Joyel and I :)**

**-Joy and Tay:)**


End file.
